


break my heart open (and never close again)

by subjunctive



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Porn Battle, Praise Kink, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjunctive/pseuds/subjunctive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan was here, he was kissing her like she'd wanted him to do for so long, they were in a bed: if there were a recipe for happiness, Caroline was sure it would look just like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	break my heart open (and never close again)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts "sheets," "beauty," and "soft" from Porn Battle 15. Title adapts a few lines from a Mary Oliver poem.

An actual "oof" escaped Caroline as she landed on the bed, practically bouncing, much to her embarrassment. Stefan laughed, a surprised but delighted sound, which made _her_ laugh, before he climbed up after her. For a moment he paused over her, smiling, before ducking down to kiss her again.

She sighed against his mouth, melting back into the bed. Stefan was _here,_ he was kissing her like she'd wanted him to do for so long, they were in a bed: if there were a recipe for happiness, Caroline was sure it would look just like this. His nose brushed hers as she reached up to grab his collar with one hand and thread her fingers through her hair with the other.

He had abandoned the deeper, more intense kisses from earlier; now they were almost chaste, one at the corner of her mouth, another on her cheek, a third brushing her earlobe. Beneath him, she twisted a little, kissed his neck, wanting _more_ – more of his mouth, more of his body pressed up against hers, more of his skin – but at the same time wanting exactly what he was giving her, his little tastes and touches teasing her forever. He just chuckled a little, low in her ear, and dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

Caroline arched her back in a clear request, and he obeyed, smoothing his hands under the hem of her top before tugging it off, discarding it over the side of the bed. "Look at you," murmured Stefan, running his fingertips across the lacey edge of her bra, following with his eyes.

The look on his face made her heart hurt in a way she really didn't want to think about, so she reached down between them and popped the button on her shorts. With a sound in the back of his throat, one that she _definitely_ wanted to hear again if she had her way, he helped pull them off, skimming them over her helpfully pointed feet. He made a pleased "mmm" sound before running his palm down her thigh and leaning over her, bringing his mouth back to hers.

The kiss was long and slow, intense enough to erase her umbrage at being almost naked while he was still fully, frustratingly clothed. _Totally unfair,_ Caroline thought, but there was no heat behind it. There was just enough fang in the way he nipped her upper lip that she gasped. 

"Not nice," she mumbled against his mouth, feeling him smirk in response.

When he pulled away, it was so abrupt that she could only blink for a moment, reeling at the shock of losing his warmth and weight. She made a protesting noise, but he was only reaching behind him with one hand to pull off his t-shirt by the collar, a sight Caroline knew she could admire best from propped up on her elbows. Forgiven, she decided.

Then he got off the bed entirely. Now _that_ was something Caroline Forbes would not stand for. "Uh," she said with what she hoped was cutting disapproval, "excuse me—"

But Stefan was grinning in his totally infuriating way, reaching over to curl his hands behind her bent knees and _pull_ , bringing her in a sudden jolt to the edge of the bed. An entirely undignified squeal escaped her, and she glared appropriately until he dropped to his knees between her legs – now that was a nice sight, yes indeed – and nuzzled the inside of her knee. She stifled a really embarrassing sound. She wasn't even that sensitive there, but something about the sight of Stefan's affectionate side did _things_ to her, apparently.

Some of the sheets had come with her on her journey and tangled around her, and he peeled them back like he was unwrapping a present, until what was left was just Caroline, in all her lingerie-d glory, breathing hard and waiting. "Wanted to see you," he explained, and Caroline didn't think she was imagining the breathless grace note in his voice, a realization that thrilled her down to her very toes, despite also making her a little bit totally self-conscious. "Easier this way." He looked up at her with his typical winsome shyness, seasoned with a dash of smug. Trademark Stefan.

He wanted a show, huh? Deliberately shaking out her hair, she leaned back on her hands, shifting her hips a little and digging the toes of one foot into the juncture of his hip. 

Stefan's only response was to bite his lip, shake his head at her and lean in, kissing a trail down her sternum while reaching behind her to unsnap her bra. As his hand stroked up and down her back, tracing the lines of her shoulder blades, she let her hands fall down his back and walked her fingers up and down his spine. He didn't take off her bra right away, though, just kissed around the edges, sucking lightly here and there, flattening his tongue against the skin of her breasts. It was so, so good, and at the same time, not enough at all.

Squirming a little, Caroline skated one heel down the hard planes of his back, feeling his laugh rumble through his chest at her antics. A little more forcefully than necessary, she pulled off her bra and threw it across the room.

"Okay, okay," he said blandly, but there it was again: that hint of a smirk. He kissed her one more time on the mouth before squeezing her hips with both hands. His thumb drifted to the edge of her panties and she swallowed, squeezing his neck reflexively with one hand. Slow circles, just the hint of his bitten nail catching on her skin. Her mouth was open now, lips just barely parted. Her tongue darted out and wet them in anticipation.

He moved slow, though, Stefan did. She leaned back a little, granting him better access, and then the pad of his thumb slipped under the fabric, to find her already wet and waiting. For him. 

Apparently he decided that this was also the time to take one nipple between his (blunt) teeth. A jolt of pure pleasure shot up Caroline's spine, and she jerked her hips and made a strangled noise. "Good girl," she thought she heard through her haze, and she flushed with a different kind of pleasure at his approval.

His thumb pressed up against her clit in smooth motions, exploratory and careful; his tongue apologized for his teeth. Always with that little smile.

His pace was steady, never slowing down but not speeding up like she wanted him to, either. A fire had curled, warm and low, in her belly, and it needed to be fed; she ground down on the edge of the bed with her hips helplessly, hearing nothing but her own harsh pants in the still summer air. His free hand skimmed along her ribs, knuckles brushing the underside of her breast.

"Stefan," she said, hearing a needy note in her voice. He made a questioning sound in his throat that managed to convey the pretense of innocence. 

" _Stefan,_ " she said again, almost begging now. Other people she would balk at begging, no matter how horny she was or how much she was in love with them, but with Stefan it was different. _Stefan_ was different. He knew all the terrible parts of her already. "More, Stefan, I need more—" She broke off with a gasp, muscles clenching in her stomach as she bit off a cry. "It's not enough, Stefan, please, _pleasepleaseplease_ —give me more—"

He was looking up at her now. "God, you're so beautiful," he muttered, and he looked like he meant it so much that even in a dazed lust her chest constricted a little. "Yeah, yeah, let's get you out of these."

His fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties and, with her assistance, he tugged them off and pushed her knees wide, pausing for a moment before planting a row of kisses up the inside of one thigh. His hair brushed her mound and she shivered. "I'm gonna take care of you, Car," he said from between her legs. "Don't worry."

Then his fingers were spreading her and his mouth was on her; she fell back to give him a better angle and he shifted minutely. He licked her open, up to her clit. She was almost too wet, she could feel it, not enough friction. So instead, he closed his mouth around her clit and sucked harder than she expected; she gasped and let her legs fall open a little further. She curled one hand into the hair at the base of his neck, feeling the pull and pressure there, loving it.

Teeth and tongue and lips, again and again, until she had to close her eyes against the rough rasp and sweet slide. One of his hands stole up to her breast and squeezed her nipple, finger leaving a smear of wetness behind. Every breath that came out of her seemed to have a whine, an edge, to it.

With his other hand he pressed two fingers into her; her head fell back; she was pretty sure she cried out, and then she found herself babbling, "Yes, yes, please, Stefan, just like that," and he added a third, which made her whimper, her fingers clenching into the bedsheets with a brutal satisfaction. She was almost there, she could feel her orgasm building, so close, just at the edge of—

He stopped, giving her a playful nip before pulling away, his eyes dark. Her body jerked, her hips canting up toward him.

"No, no, Stefan, don't you dare—please don't stop, I mean, please, I'm so close—" She didn't know what she looked like, desperate and disheveled probably, every muscle in her body pulled taut with need. "I need you, please let me, Stefan, are you listening to me, _I need you right now to_ —"

Something must have worked, because his thumb was on her again, though he sat back on his heels and swiped at his mouth. She pressed against his hand as hard as she could.

"Look at you, Car, so beautiful, so perfect." Stefan was watching her again, and heat coiled in her gut at his words. "You've been so good, you're so good to me." His thumb working at her. Every exhale a cry.

"C'mon, Car, come for me, now, you can do it—" His thumb slowed, pressing harder, and he circled her clit three times with deliberate intent. And she _did_ , hips launching off the bed, every nerve on fire, brain whiting out, his hand working her though it steadily, because that was what Stefan did.

As she came back to herself, flopped back on the bed, she realized she was saying "oh oh oh" over and over again, very softly. Stefan slid his fingers out of her gently—there was a wet noise—and wiped them on the sheets. He bent to kiss her stomach, licking up the moist spot his chin left behind, his eyes flicking up to hers.

If it had been anyone else Caroline would have made a joke about how dirty-bad-hot it was, but even now it was hard to associate the word "dirty" with Stefan. With Klaus it had been about the fruit of the forbidden, tasting the sin of wanting and having something you shouldn't, and even with Tyler the sex had been great but more about pure pleasure, exploring the power of their bodies, pushing themselves to the limit, than anything tender or vulnerable. But she had the feeling that Stefan could suggest the kinkiest, weirdest BDSM whatever and somehow it would still be sweet. Good. Even innocent.

"Hey," she said softly, and Stefan braced himself on one arm to kiss her. 

"Hey." She could feel his mouth move against hers, his voice so low it was more of a vibration than a statement. "You okay?"

Caroline scooted back on the bed so he could follow her up, lying by her side and pushing the hair back from her sweaty face. She let her head fall back on a pillow. "Am I okay? I'm more than okay. That was . . . that was amazing, Stefan, like, really incredible."

"You deserved it," he said seriously, mouth working at her jaw. That stupid warm thing was in her chest again, and also she loved that vampires had an amazing refractory period, because seriously. "I was going to stop, you know. Tease you some more, draw it out—" Pulling back to look at her, he made a noise, half a growl. "But I couldn't. Wanted to see you come for me so bad." 

The feeling was mutual. She threw a leg around his waist – he still had jeans on, _why_ \- and pushed them both over, straddling him.

"Well," she said mock-apologetically, "I'm afraid I don't have your . . . extensive experience. You've had a hundred and fifty years to hone your sexual technique." She punctuated this with a roll of her hips, bearing down on his cock and hearing him tamp down on a groan. There was gonna be a huge wet spot on the front of his jeans later, but she had the feeling he didn't mind. "Soooo . . ." She leaned forward, planting her hands on his chest for a better angle to grind down on that sweet spot. That denim seam was _delicious._ "I'm gonna need some practice. Like, a lot of it. I have a lot of catch up on."

Stefan reached up and framed her face with his hands. God, she loved that smile, slow and sweet and all for her. "Good news: we have all the time in the world."


End file.
